imacelebritygetmeoutofherefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here (Series 1)
The first series of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me out of Here! was broadcast on ITV from 25 August to 8 September 2002. Ant & Dec presented the main show on ITV, whilst Louise Lougham hosted the spin-off show I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here... Now! on ITV2. The winner of this series was radio DJ Tony Blackburn. They entered the jungle on the 25 August to enter a camp with a limited amount of supplies and food. Tara Palmer-Tomkinson (It-Girl) did the first ever Bushtucker Trial. This was called Bug Shower. She got all of her starsso the campmates ate well. On day 2 saw the campmates get to know each other and get used to their soroundings and it saw Rhona Camron (Comedian) do the Bushtucker Trial called Buried Alive. She only got 5 out of 8 stars. On day 3 saw Uri Gellar (Israeli Paranormalist) do the Bushtucker Trial called Eat The Bugs and got all 8 stars. On day 4 Nigal Benn face the Bushtucker Trial which was called Snake disaster winning only 3 out of 8 stars for the camp. On day 5 Nigal went to do the Bushtucker Trail for the second time called Smelly Swamp and got 7 out of 8 stars. On day 6 Nell McAndrew (Model) went to face the Bushtucker Trail and got 6 out of 8 in Cockroache Coffin. On day 7 and day 8 there was no Bushtucker Trial. On day 9 saw the first campmate to leave. Darran Day (Actor) and Uri Gellar be in the bottom to with Uri being eliminated. Tony Blackburn (D.J) did the Bushtucker Trial called Pass The Snakes coming back to camp with 7 out of 7 making the mood of camp happy after Uri's departure. On day 10 Nigal Benn and Rhona Camron face the public vote with Nigal being eliminated. Than Christine Hamilton (Author) went to do the Bushtucker Trail called The Terrors Of The Tunnel coming back with 2 out of 6 stars. On day 11 saw Darran Day face the public vote again along with Christine Hamilton but with Darran being in the bottom two for the second time the public did not keep him in again so he was eliminated. Nell McAndrew went to do her second Bushtucker Trail called Petrifiying Pit arriving back with 4 out of 5 stars. On day 12 Rhona got eliminated straight out. Tony Blackburn than did his second Bushtucker Trial called Can You Cross It. He got 3 out of 4 stars. On day 13 saw Nell McAndrew and Christine Hamilton fae the public vote with Nell being eliminated. Tara Palmer-Tomkinson did the Bushtucker Trail called Popping Balloons returning with 2 out of 3 stars. On day 14 was the semi-final so there was no bottom two with Christine Hamilton being eliminated and than Tony Blackburn and Tara Palmer-Tomkinson both doing the Bushtucker Trial and getting 2 out of 4 stars called The Bug Bog . On day 15 was the Final. After 15 days of living in a jungle and doing challenges for stars there was only two celebrities left. Tony Blackburn and Tara Palmer-Tomkinson waited for the verdict. Tony Blackburn won with 55% of the puplic vote making him the first winner of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Ou Out Of Here!